What Gravity Brings
by BabyCharmander
Summary: Collection of one-shots, various ratings, various characters. Latest chapter: Super Effective.
1. Dreams

H'lo d00dz. Heylook, I have a WALL-E fic. Not the first one I've written… I have others, but one of them is incomplete, one of them is currently in a contest, and one of them sucks. %D But this one I finished and I think I turned out pretty well. I wrote it for someone else on the WALL-E Fanfic LJ community, but I figured I might as well post it here, too.

I suppose I'll also use this as a collection of one-shots.

Disclaimer: I don't own WALL-E, but I do own the habit of putting this unnecessary disclaimer in every fanfic I write, as well as the phrase "On with the fic!"

So… on with the fic!

---~~~---

After the first hundred years or so, some weird things began to happen. Well, not to say that weird things hadn't been happening before that. It wasn't exactly normal for a robot to actually start thinking for himself and having opinions and likes and dislikes.

But something even weirder than that began to happen. One night, when he went into sleep mode, he found himself in another place. It was like the Earth that he lived on, but things were different. He remembered seeing a few different Hals and spotting some trash towers that were in the wrong place. Things seemed to change a lot, too, wherever he went. At one point, he heard a very loud noise, which startled him rather badly.

He woke up suddenly, and wound up banging his head on the top of his shelf, groaning. He wondered how he had suddenly gone from being outside to being back in his truck, and wondered just what on Earth had happened.

It turned out that the loud noise was yet another sandstorm happening outside, but aside from that, everything seemed normal. Everything in his truck was in place, there was only one Hal sleeping in a BnL spongecake, and, aside from the sandstorm, nothing else on Earth had happened.

After that, the strange visions he had when he went into sleep mode became more and more frequent, and he slowly got used to them. In fact, a lot of the times, he rather enjoyed them.

Sometimes he would have really neat things happen in those weird sleep-visions. One time he found himself in the _Hello, Dolly!_ movie, following the characters around and watching all the events take place. Some of the events were a bit different from what happened in the movie, but that was okay, because it was still really cool.

Another time he had a sleep-vision where he and Hal were wandering around Earth, and stumbled upon a cave full of really cool treasures and trinkets, as well as various BnL snacks, all in perfect condition. He tried to explain that one to Hal, but the cockroach thought that the vision was real. For a few days, the bug went off searching for the cave, only to be disappointed when he realized it didn't actually exist.

Other times the visions were scary. There was one in particular where he was wandering around Earth, and everything was a lot darker than normal. He couldn't find his pet cockroach anywhere, nor could he find his truck. A sandstorm started up, and he eventually found himself staring up at a very tall trash tower, which came crashing down on top of him. He woke up right before it hit, and wound up quivering in the back of his truck, clinging to Hal with a shovel-hand and unable to sleep for the rest of the night. For a few weeks after that, he found himself avoiding the taller trash towers like the plague.

Fortunately those visions did not happen very often. For the most part, the visions were either very good or very strange.

One night, though, he had a vision he would never forget.

In it, he was sitting on top of his truck. He wasn't recharging or anything, though... just sitting. After a while, he rolled over to the edge of the truck and rolled right off, not even thinking about falling.

And, oddly enough, he didn't fall. Rather, he hovered in mid-air, like it was completely normal for gravity to suddenly not exist for him. Pleased with this newfound discovery, he began to fly around over the Earth, not even having to roll his treads. He flew over his truck, around and over the trash towers and up over the clouds. He kept flying higher and higher, out of the smog-filled atmosphere of the Earth until he was out in space, among the stars that he so rarely got the chance to see.

It was the most wonderful thing he'd ever experienced. He flew around the stars, completely free of gravity, the filthy planet he'd been stuck on for 700 years, and everything. He continued flying like that...

...until a loud beeping noise caused him to crash back down into the real world.

He woke up, back in his truck once more, and finding himself with a very low energy charge. Groaning, he dragged himself off of his shelf, wishing he were back up in space, flying, and totally free of the world. But he had to remind himself that the vision was not real, that he had a job to do, and that he would probably never be able to fly through space like that in real life.

Later that day, a spaceship landed.


	2. Countdown

This is a drabble I wrote for a fic contest. There was no prompt… it just had to be 100 words. So… here it is.

On with the fic! …Er, drabble!

---

They used to build three towers in a month. Now, they could only build one.

_Two hundred, one hundred ninety, one hundred seventy-five…_

One tower collapsed on top of a truck during the sandstorm. It would take even longer to rebuild that tower now, he thought.

_One hundred, eighty, fifty…_

He was just estimating their numbers at first, but every day it became easier and easier to count them.

_Twenty, nineteen, eighteen…_

He could count them so quickly…

_Five, four, three, two…_

The last one broke down right next to him.

_One._

He wondered when it would be his turn.


	3. Super Effective

Pure crack written for a promptfest, with the prompt "Pokemon."

I loathe FFN's eating of punctuation.

On with the fic!

---~~~---

ARV wants to fight!

ARV sent out EVE!

Go! WALL-E!

**FIGHT** PKMN

ITEM RUN

**DIG**

PROTECT

TAKE DOWN

WITHDRAW

WALL-E dug a hole!

EVE flew up high!

WALL-E used DIG!

But the attack missed!

EVE used FLY!

It's super effective!

WALL-E became infatuated with EVE!

**FIGHT** PKMN

ITEM RUN

DIG

**PROTECT**

TAKE DOWN

WITHDRAW

WALL-E is immobilized by love!

EVE used HYPER BEAM!

But the attack missed!

HAL flinched!

FIGHT PKMN

ITEM **RUN**

Got away safely!


End file.
